You Loved Me
by PetPetAngel
Summary: [Sequel to Selfish] [Yami x Yuugi] You loved me and I was healed....


X

PetPetAngel: Well, some people really wanted me to continue my fic **_"Selfish"_** so I decided I would cause I couldn't read my reviews without feeling really bad about it so here it is! Finally! I hope you guys like it, I quite like it myself.

Trespasser: Get on with it.

PetPetAngel: Okies, I have nothing else to say, so R&R! Thanks and scroll down to READ!

X

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuugioh OR "A Love Song" by Anne Murray.

X

You Loved Me

Written by:

PetPetAngel

Fic Type: One-Shot SongFic

Dedication: None

Rated: PG-13 AKA T

Pairing: Yami x Yuugi

X

"Speech"

_Dreams or Flashback_

**_Lyrics_**

X

Yami's POV

X

I heard voices. They rang through my ears, they were far too loud. "Is there any hope for him? Can he be saved?" My eyebrows furrowed. Of course not, not unless you can give me my Yuugi back, not unless I can hold him forever more in my arms, not unless, unless... Please, don't make me think about him, my heart burns.

"I don't know, his soul is away from here, as is his mind." Of course it is, where else would it be, it's back with Yuugi, Yuugi, koi... I suddenly felt like there was something grabbing me, a darkness that begged for my submission, demanded my submission, demanded my tears. And I felt like giving in. Why not? I wouldn't get Yuugi back... I wouldn't get him back...!

Tears burned my eyes, my throat felt constricted, breathing suddenly hurt far to much to keep doing as I realized this. I would never get Yuugi back...! Three thousand years seperated us, we were forever kept apart as was god's will. But why? Why the cruelty in god's wishes? Were were destined to be apart as such is? Time was a barrier, a barrier that I could not conquer again as I had to first meet Yuugi...

"But still," I recognized Seth's voice, "I saw that young boy."

"But why would a mere boy cause him this much pain?"

That single sentence... That one sentence infuriated me worse than I ever had been, and I felt my darkness flare momentarily. My eyes snapped open and I awoke from my half asleep state. I did not move, though I knew they knew I was awake. "What was that, Akunadin?" The man seemed unable to speak, so I arose and gave him a death-glare. "A mere boy, you say?" I said quietly, my voice low so that I could keep it from shaking.

The anger and hatred in my voice surprised them, and I saw the shock on their faces.

"A mere boy, you say... Well, let me tell you something, Akunadin." I could tell there was a fire in my eyes, or Akunadin wouldn't have had that brief flash of fear in his eyes. "That 'boy' was no mere boy. He was my saviour, and nothing less. He was the light of my life and my soul, he saved me from the darkness countless times, and inspired me to keep fighting when I was sure that there was nothing worth fighting for.

"Trust me when I say, Akunadin, that was no mere boy..."

**_ There's a wren in a willow wood,  
Flies so high and sings so good...  
And he brings to you, what he sings to you,  
Like my brother the wren and I...  
Well, he told if I try, I could fly for you!  
And I wanna try for you, 'cause..._**

I didn't care to look at them any longer, I didn't care to look at him any longer either, I just wanted Yuugi, my Yuugi, my koi, back. But how... There was no escape from this hell that I once fought so valliantly for, that once was the only reason I relied on Yuugi... No, that wasn't true, and I knew it. I knew it from the second I saw Yuugi, that my memories, he being my vessel, dare I say it, my link to the real world, was not why I relied on Yuugi.

I remembered the day I met him like it was yesterday...

X

A Few Years Before

X

_I was alone. It was dark. I couldn't breath. Something, something was choking me. But there was nothing, nothing but darkness. Darkness... Was the darkness what was choking me? But no, that was impossible, I had dwelled in the darkness for so long... It was my home, dare I say. But the logic in the back of my head told me that that was indeed it was, that it was the darkness that choked me so vilently._

The darkness' tendrils surrounded me, wrapped around me, and I was choking. It felt like blood was pooling around me, it felt... Different. And suddenly, the tendrils slithered away, and I was free. But what had chased away my darkness?

He had.

Yuugi had. He had saved me.

** I wanna sing you a love song...  
I wanna rock you in my arms all night long...  
I wanna get to know you,  
I wanna show you, the peaceful feelin' of my home...**

_Of course I didn't know it at the time. All I knew was that I had felt complete, lighter, more alive than I had in years. How long had it been? Years? Decades? I didn't know, but I knew that I was free, and I was alive, reawoken. The light was surrounding me, and I felt like there was, what-? An attachment to my mind? No, too harsh a word, there was something there that hadn't been before._

I went to the entrance to my mind, not sure what I would find on the other side, before there had only been void blackness. Darkness. I felt the breath catch in my throat, and I chastized myself for it. There's probably nothing on the other side, just as before. I calmed my breathing, even as my heart told me my mind was lying.

'You know something's there,' it said. I put my guard up and turned the knob that led to that blackness. It had changed. Minimally. There was the same stone that led a small path to another door. I cocked an eyebrow and walked forward. My hand rested momentarily on the doorknob before I turned it cautiously, for my mind had many traps, and this could be one of them.

Nothing could have prepared me for what was on the other side of that door.

It was so bright. Of course, that wasn't what startled me so much, though that was quite a shock, my eyes had to adjust to the light. The light made the walls seem like gold, the room was messy and littered with toys. In the corner of the room, there was a single bed, and it was it's occupant that surprised me so horribly. It was looking at me... A me that once exhisted.

My look alike I found was not my exact double, his hair differed, his skin was almost a milky white while my own had been bronzed by the sun, and his face was more curved then my own, younger, and no where near as sharp. I walked over to the bed, and got a better look at my look alike. My brows furrowed, was this a cruel joke?

I reached out a hand to feel the boy's skin, and I felt it's smoothness, and I found myself caressing his face quite lovingly. I traced the eye of Horus on his forehead with a finger, down the bridge of his nose, around his lips, pausing at the center of his bottom one. My heart beat sped up and his lips parted slightly, and I noticed his eyelids began to flutter. I immediately revved my hand back from his face, but it was too late, he was awake. 

I felt entranced by his ethereal, beautiy almost, and his eyes...

Oh Ra those innocent amethyst orbs...

He blinked up at me, and I almost felt like blushing as he blinked at me. He slowly sat up and I noticed a bruise from where his clothes shifted, and frowned. He looked at me and leaned forward, grinning, and soon, he was in a giggling fit. "What's so funny?"

He continued to grin at me and it took him a moment to get his giggles under control. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, now merely smiling. His voice... Oh Ra his **voice.** Melodic and sweet, quiet and almost daring you to say he meant something else. 

_"It's just... I'd never imagine waking up to find an older looking almost double of me watching me. It just seems kinda funny and random-" seeing me cock an eyebrow, he said,"and I'm sorry for rambling I do that a lot." A blush rose to his cheeks, spreading all the way to his eartips. He covered his face with his hands even though he probably knew it did nothing to hide his blushing face, but my hands lifted and slowly removed his hands from his face, offering one of the first if not the first smile I had made in ages._

"Hey..." I said comfortingly, "It's okay. I don't mind. It does seem a little strange, now doesn't it?" He nodded and giggled, and my heart warmed and my life seemed even brighter.

"So... Where are we? Who are you?"

"We're in your soulroom, a room that represents your mind, your personality, your memories are here, it's basically a room that says everything about you."

"And who are you?"

"I... Don't know. I don't remember," I said softly, looking down. I looked up for a moment to see his response and was surprised to find that his eyes were sad.

"I'm... I'm sorry. Do you remember your name?" There was no mocking in his voice, warming me, and I shook my head no. "Then... Can I give you one?" I looked at his curiously, but inclined my head towards him. "Hm..." He said, rubbing his chin, "I think I'll call you 'Yami.' Do you mind it?" Darkness.

I declined my head and said, "No, I quite like it, Hikari." He pouted.  


_"You shouldn't make fun. I was serious."_

"And so was I." His eyes widened and he stared at me before he said quietly,

"Could I be your friend?"

"My... Friend?" The word seemed strange to utter, but he nodded.  


**_Summer thunder on moon-bright days,  
Northern Lights and skies ablaze...  
And I bring to you, lover, when I sing to you,  
Silver wings in a fiery sky,  
Show the trail of my love and I,  
Sing to you, love is what I bring to you...  
And I wanna sing to you, oh..._**  
_  
"And you could be mine, and we could be there for each other. I haven't had a friend in a long time, but... You don't seem to want to make fun of me, so... I just thought..."_

"Of course I'll be your friend!" He smiled at me and I wondered why he didn't have many friends, with such a wonderful personallity. He yawned cutely and I said, "Are you tired?" He nodded and I picked him up swiftly, chuckling when I heard him squeak at the action, and I placed him in bed, tucking the covers up to his chin, and he smiled at me with half-lidded eyes. "Goodnight, Hikari."

He nodded and just as I reached the door, he said softly, "Yami?"

"Hai?"

"Could you stay until I fall asleep?" I smiled and nodded to him. sitting on the side of his bed, softly running my hands through his hair, and soon he fell asleep.

I felt bad when I made sure to erase his memory before I left.

X

"Pharoah? My Pharaoh!" I shook my head and faced Seth, unaware I had begun crying through my flashback until I had felt the wetness on my cheeks. "Are you okay?" My voice shook as I spoke, "Do I seem okay to you? Do I!"

"If you let me go into your memories once again... Then I may be able to bring him here."

"...Fine."

I felt like his hands were entering my body, even though I knew his hands only barely rested on my chest, and I felt my memories resurface and I knew my tears came more heavily this time.

X__

"Yuugi? Yuugi!" It was raining, I was on my way back from Jounouchi's house when I noticed someone who looked oddly like me was walking on the other side of the street. Yuugi's head arose, hearing his name being called.

"Yami! I was just heading back from Ryou's!" Concern rose to my heart as Yuugi carefully crossed the street.

"Yuugi! You'll freeze! Here!" I peeled off Yuugi's soaked jacket, offing him my own, dry one. Yuugi accepted it thankfully, smiling a thank you to his me, and I nodded and brought him closer to me when I noticed that he shivered and sniffled.

Yuugi got a cold the next day.

X

Seth reeled out of my memories and I heard myself choking on my sobs and tears. Seth was now praying quietly to himself, and my heart sped up and my through constricted. Please... Please work... I need to see you again, Yuugi, koi...

But there was nothing and blackness consumed me.

**_ I wanna sing you a love song...  
I wanna rock you in my arms all night long,  
I wanna get to know you,  
I wanna show you, the peaceful feelin' of my home..._**

X 

_"Pharoah Atemu," a deep voice called him. I looked up, staring into bright golden eyes. Power radiated from the figure, and suddenly fear consumed me. I had seen his form in carvings, but never in real life, oh I never hoped to see him in real life, because meeting him in real life meant you were either dying or worth a punishment. A bad one._

Ra. I was being spoken to by god.

"You have no reason to fear me, Pharaoh Atemu, or shall I say, 'Yami.'" I gaped at Ra like a fish out of water. "I have never before seen a sorrow so great coming from such a powerful figure. Many sadnesses have been worse, but none too many plague such powerful people. This boy, this mere boy, dare I repeat the words of Akunadin in a **respectful** tone, for I have seen this boy and what he can do. He is no mere boy, and he has gotten past your defenses like you have let nobody else."

"Yes." I said shamefully.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of my Pharaoh. You could not have chosen a boy more pure to love, and it would be cruel of me to so harshly seperate you. So I have decided, along with Ma'at (1) to be gracious and keep his soul alive in the time he so belongs, but also allow him to dwell with you, so that he shall exhist in two times, neither remmebering the other. He will have no one to remember, for his grandfather was claimed of old age and his friends have so deserted him, you are his tie to the world. He will live there, and he will live here."

_  
My breath was ragged._

"Really?"

Ra smiled as if truly smiling to his own son, "Really."

I bowed to him. "Thank you."

X

My eyes snapped open and I realized that I was in my chambers, alone, or so I thought. At the foot of my bed, lied a form in Egyptian clothing, hair so similar to mine, and my heart nearly stopped for the millionth time that day. I crawled over to him, and squeezed his shoulder, felt my eyes water as I whispered, "Hikari... Koi... Yuugi," I said, voice shaking and cracking with the tears I knew were to come.

**_ I wanna sing you a love song...  
I wanna rock you in my arms all night long,  
I wanna get to know you,  
I wanna show you, the peaceful feelin' of my home...  
I wanna show you, the peaceful feelin' of my home..._**

His own eyes opened and I felt the tears come once again, because I could finally recognize, see, those amethyst eyes. His eyes met mind and I knew he was confused, "No, Yuugi, no." He rubbed his eyes, and started murmuring to me. "Yami... Yami?" I nodded and I saw the tears well up in his eyes as well. He say up and stared at me, then let out a cry, "Yami!"

And he hugged me and I hugged him and I knew my heart was already healing, because I could feel his love.

X

PetPetAngel: Well I hope you enjoyed it! I worked quite hard on it so I hope you liked it!

Trespasser: I'm going to sleep.

PetPetAngel: Alright.

Ja Ne

Yami and Yuugi: Don't forget to REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW!


End file.
